


From beginning to end 至始至终17

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [19]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终17

原本还是空荡荡的集装箱内现在热闹的很。昔日的军火帝王Odinson像个牲口一样被牵制在擂台小小的区域里，只要他想任意做出反击就会被绳索拉住四肢，特别是脖子上的锁链几乎要把Thor勒断了气。Malekith的手下们在擂台四周肆意妄为的挑衅着Odinson，并迫不及待的登上擂台想给他点颜色看看。

 

Thor很强壮，要是公平的单打独斗他绝对能拳打脚踢一片，但Malekith的规则是无情的，就算他再有能耐几轮下来也是气喘吁吁

 

Malekith和Eagle一众人等坐在擂台边上欣赏着这一切，其中也包括Loki。他面无神情，只是发呆般的凝视着Thor，就连手边的茶都没有喝上半口。Loki并非是一个冷酷无情的人，起码现在他认清了这一点。内心中的煎熬如同在擂台上被打的人是他自己一样，心脏一下下的跳动着，但却如死人一般，做不了任何事情.....

 

“你们就在这点本事吗？”虽然身上伤势不轻，但Thor的气势还是一如既往，明明处于下风但还是另周围的恶人们感到敬畏

 

“这只是刚开始，我的规则是在不断变化的。当然你要是有兴趣提前进入下一轮，我很高兴”说着话，Malekith向擂台旁边的手下示意了一下

 

Thor脖子上的锁链被打开，紧接着是手脚各一肢的锁链，这令他有些惊讶  
“怎么？这就是你说的下一轮？让我好好的痛扁他们一顿，是吗”

 

“当然没那么轻松，我虽然放大了你自由的空间，但是你的对手们同样也会得到一些便利，例如武器。其实我觉得第三轮更有趣，当你已经无力再还击苟延残喘时，我会给你更刺激的东西”Malekith慢慢得转过头，从Eagle的手里拿过一罐药剂与一把类似麻醉枪一样的东西

 

“这是一种我常用的毒剂，毒性会侵害的你神经，让你头痛欲裂生不如死。当然它不会很快的让人致命，它会伴随着你，日日夜夜折磨着你的身心、迫害你所有的免疫力直到死亡。多则一年，少则三个月”Malekith为众人介绍着自己骄傲的产物，而那瓶蓝色的药剂却看的Loki心里直发麻

 

解说结束，台上已经站上来了4名打手，他们手持钝器，铁管、棒球棍以及形状奇怪的角铁。Thor已经做好了迎接的准备，当第一个人向他冲过来的时候，他一侧身，让对方的棒球棍落了空。虽然现在敌人们有武器，但相比之前Thor的动作也更不受局限。几番攻击下来，这些人居然没有一个能如愿对Thor造成攻击.........这令Malekit很不满意

 

“一群废物”  
看见老板生了气，手下的人自然更卖力起来。他们一起围上来准备夹击，就连Thor被束缚起来的手脚也比之前更勒紧了一些。

 

情况变得越来越不妙...让Thor难以招架，即使躲过了前两个人的攻势，却没有躲过第三个人手里的角铁。这下可不轻，直接抡在了Thor的侧脸上，顾不得脸上的伤痛，Thor眼前的一片昏花更是危机，而此时第四个人已经拿着棒球棍从头上劈了下来。还好Thor有多年来的实战经验以及野兽般的直觉，他侧身向旁边闪躲着，但还是慢了一步。球棍击中了他的肩部，让Thor吃痛的哼了声，然后连退了好几步.........

 

Malekith兴致很高，一直目不转睛的盯着擂台上节节败退的Odinson，而一旁的Loki却没有这样的轻松。他时而皱起眉毛、时而又不忍的闭上眼睛，Loki承认自己在心疼Thor。他想让自己减少罪恶感，可现在脑子里就是控制不住的冒出这个人来，然后想到的也都是对方对自己的好.......  
“他不爱Thor Odinson，不爱！所以不需要多余的同情，他和其他Alpha都一样，用完之后就毫无价值..........”Loki在心中一遍遍的默念着，但这根本没用，他骗不了自己的心..........

 

擂台上的打手从4个人增加到了8个人，要是没有手脚上的限制Thor尚可迎敌，但现在他只有勉强防御和挨打的份，不一会儿就把健壮的Odinson弄得筋疲力尽。台下的人群叫嚣着、嘶吼着，鼓舞着擂台上的打手们更变本加厉的挥舞手中的棍棒，一次又一次的将Odinson击倒，直到对方无力回手的跪倒在地.......

 

台下的呼声越来越沸腾，打手来到Thor面前。这个人很高几乎和Thor一样强壮，他得意的用脚蹬了一下Thor已经受伤的肩膀，让对方向后仰了一个跟头........台下响起肆意嘲笑着、疯了一般的叫喊着

 

“杀了他！杀了gou娘养的Odinson”

 

Thor费了很大的力气从地上挣扎起来，可刚要站起来就被擂台下手握锁链的人再次拖倒。没办法，他只能先稳住上身跪立在地上，可此时他正看到那名健壮的打手已经举起了铁棍，这一棍子下来脑瓜开瓢不成问题，就算用手挡住估计也会骨折........来不及做更多的考虑，Thor只能硬着头皮举手去挡

 

台下人看的正起劲，根本没有人注意到一个身影突然健步飞向擂台，借着高台边缘处的缆绳奋力跃起，然后一脚踹飞了那个健壮的打手，只留下铁棍掉落时清脆的响声............

 

此时Loki正背对着Thor，以一种他从未见过的姿态挡在了自己的身前，让Thor一时恍惚起来

 

“Laufeyson，你这是要做什么？”Malekith诧异的站起身对Loki发出质疑，他本以为他们是同路人

 

“对不起，随意反悔是我的家常便饭，习惯就好”Loki双手插兜一副淡定自然的神情

 

“这个时候倒戈可不是明智之举，我以为你很聪明，但现在看来很愚蠢”Malekith的眼神黯然下来，他命令着Eagle去把Loki弄下来，再稍后做处置。但Loki却做了出了一个提议........

 

“我觉得这个游戏非常好玩，所以我能加入Odinson一起参与进来吗”不等Loki把话说完，Thor就一把抓住了他的脚踝

 

“不行，Loki你不能这样，我不希望你为了我做任何的牺牲”老实说，Thor很感动，一开始他认为Loki放弃了自己，他不怨Loki，他理解..........虽然有些失落，但Loki能安全他什么都无所谓。而现在Loki又站在了自己面前，愿意与自己生死一搏，Thor感动的都要哭出来了，但心中又隐隐的有些担忧

 

“你少废话.........”Loki回身，对着废话太多的Thor蹬了一脚。力度很轻，只是让对方在地上滚个跟头不再啰嗦而已

 

“很有趣，我接受你的意见”Malekith示意他的手下为Loki带上锁链，但Loki却往后退了两步

 

“哦，不，我不喜欢这个东西。何况我只是一个Omega，难道您的这几位得力手下会觉得连我都打不过吗”Loki话语嘲讽的针对着周围的打手们，他就是要利用这些Alpha们的自大和狭隘

 

“我们才不怕这个瘦的跟杆子似的Omega那”不知道什么时候，那个被Loki踢倒的壮汉终于又爬了起来，吐了一口嘴中的血水说道......Loki很满意，他就喜欢这种不识抬举的蠢货

 

“你们可别信他的，Loki Laufeyson可是能打的狠......”Joseph Winston在一旁小声的提醒着Malekith，他可没忘记之前被丢进泳池的糗事

 

“罢了，我们这么多人有什么可怕的，就算Odinson和Laufeyson再能打又如何？他们毕竟是血肉之躯，能坚持多久”Malekith到不认为擂台上的两个人能折腾多久，他们并非刀枪不入，总有吃苦的时候

 

Thor终于又站起了身，在Loki的身后抚上对方的肩膀  
“你真的决定要这么做吗”Thor知道一旦做出这样的决定，他们两人就再无退路，特别是Loki。现在这种情况下他自身难保更别说去保护心爱的人。Thor曾经质疑过Loki对自己的爱，毕竟他是用利益互换的“爱情”，以至于几次想开口求婚都不自信的憋了回去

 

“当然不确定！可是我还有机会再选择吗？现在回头去求他们已经晚了，所以事实证明以后做事要冷静，不能一时冲动”Loki表现的很无辜，他没有说谎，他就是一时冲动。原本他好好的在下面坐着，可是当看到Thor真正面临危险时，Loki的脑子根本来不及思考和筹划.....等到他踢飞了打手，双脚安全落地之时.........心想这下可玩完了

 

“哦.......我相信你绝不是一时冲动”Thor遮掩不住脸上的笑容，即使他现在身处虎狼之地，满身的伤痛，也阻挡不了他由内而外散发出来的喜悦和爱意

 

“我说了！就是一时冲动！”

 

“你不是，你心里一直都是惦记着我....”

 

“我没有”

 

“少他妈的在那起腻了！！”对面的一群打手们看着这对小情侣在擂台上打情骂俏..........根本不把他们放在眼里，于是骂咧咧的叫嚣起来，然而下一秒就抡起棍棒向两人冲了过来

 

Thor与Loki同时一左一右闪身避开，而Loki抓住时机向那个人的肋骨猛攻一拳，在对方吃痛的一瞬间，Thor一脚踢飞了他手中的武器。铁棍在空中转了一圈然后落在Loki的手中，他正好借力回身一棍子就打在了打手的脸上....晕死了过去。可后面的敌人不断，Thor因为受铁锁的限制而无法冲上前去，只能任由Loki挡在自己的身前保护着自己。

 

之前被Loki踢倒的壮汉，带着愤怒的敌意冲了过来，显然在没有借力点的帮助下Loki无法一击击倒对方。用力踢过去的一脚只是让对方连退了几步，而他自己也同样反弹的一直退步，直到被Thor接住。来不及对Thor说些什么，对面的壮汉就又奔了过来，但Thor的反应很快，他双手托举起Loki，对方也一样也很有默契的跳起，双脚同时踢在了壮汉的脸上....刚才还凶巴巴的壮汉，现在只能捂着脸卷曲在地上

 

“宝贝，你是不是又瘦了”Thor一边说着话，一边接力扔飞了对面跑来袭击的打手

 

“就这伙食，我不营养不良就不错了”Loki翻个白眼，然后抡起棒子给地上趴着的壮汉又补了一棒子

 

Odinson和Laufeyson的攻势迅猛，不一会儿就打趴下了一大片，可是不管他们有多强，最终也会被不断上来的人所拖垮体力。Loki很明白一直打下去并不能保命，现在只是在拖延时间而已。况且Thor那边的情况也越来越糟，原本之前就受了重伤，现在台下扯动锁链的人还在不停的搞着小动作，让他们的局面变得更窘迫不堪。Loki一面在前方迎敌，一面还得关照后方的Thor，但有时候难免顾全不周，导致自己和Thor身上又多多少少的填了新伤.......

 

两个人背靠背的支撑着对方，做出防守的姿态。但Loki已经明显感觉到Thor的虚弱，他已经撑不了多久了。

 

再应付了两个敌人后，Thor喘着粗气对Loki说道  
“Loki，你想办法自己逃走吧.......我已经快不行了，可能随时都会倒下，在我还能站着的时候”

 

Loki猛然转回身，看向虚弱不已的Thor时，双眼已被蒙上了一片雾气  
“你TMD的给我闭嘴”Loki怒吼着，他不允许Thor倒下。可就在他们一时松懈的时候，Thor的背后遭到了偷袭

 

“啊..........”等到Thor缓过神来的时候，Loki已经用手臂帮他抵挡住了攻击，可等不到他有所反应，Loki就被那个人一脚踹到了擂台边上。

 

“Loki”Thor拼命的想要冲过去，但是脚下的锁链却紧紧的被拉住

 

Loki抱着自己受伤的手臂缓缓站起身，还好骨头没断，但已经抬不起手了。他看着慢慢逼过来的人往后退着步，但眼神却偷瞄着后方的那堆木箱，最终无路可退的走到擂台的边缘

 

“我的小猫咪，你还想逃到哪去？”打手语言轻薄，正不知不觉的走进Loki的攻击范围内。

 

Loki只是轻声的“哼”了一声，在打手没反应过来之前，单手按住对方的肩膀纵身一跃，顺势将双腿势勾住其脖子直接骑坐了上去............这招在曙光女神号上Thor倒是领教过，只不过这次Loki下手可狠的多，直接将双指插进了打手的眼睛里

 

打手痛的哇哇大叫，胡乱的抓扯着头上的人，最后猛力的把Loki甩了出去，却不偏不倚的砸上擂台外的那片木箱上........重摔的声音很大，夹杂着木箱坍塌和劈裂的声音，光是想想就知道很痛

 

“Loki.........”Thor睁大着眼睛，他担心而又焦虑着，这一天里他不知道叫了多少次对方的名字，可就是什么也做不了。

 

现在在一片狼藉的木箱堆中，只能看到Loki漏出的半点身子以及一条手臂。手指微微在动，可是却已经再也站不起来了..........

 

“Malekith我们谈谈好吗？求你.....放过Loki，这些事情与他无关”Thor别无办法，他只希望用现有的一切能保住Loki

 

“你拿什么和我谈，Odinson”

 

“我的命，我的财产，以及新能..........”还没等Thor把话说完，集装箱原本被封住的大门突然炸开，正当Thor感到疑惑的时候，就见到一队人冲了进来，他一眼就看到了Natasha

 

“你不是说已经搞定了塞尔维亚的官员了吗”Malekith愤怒的拎起Eagle的衣领，又斜眼看了看Joseph。当初这两个家伙说的十分自信，说什么已经买通了塞尔维亚的高官，不可能让Thor或者Stark的人进入这片土地

 

“我们的确打通了关系，这是真的呀........我也不知道”Eagle脑中一片空白，不知道是哪个环节中出了问题

 

现在集装箱里乱成一团，Malekith的手下们被打的措手不及，手里连个像样的武器都没有。只有几个人手中还有随身的枪支勉强应付回击，但火力和装备根本不是一个级别的

 

Malekith挥手甩开了Eagle，拿起桌子上的毒剂熟练的安装在麻醉枪上，这是他最后的机会。他不想一枪崩了Odinson，这太便宜对方了，他要Thor生不如死.......一切就绪，Thor依旧因为锁链的限制而无法离开擂台，活生生的成了Malekith的靶子........

 

“希望你喜欢这个礼物”Malekith扬起嘴角，仿佛复仇在即，可谁知下一秒毒药剂的瓶子就碎在他的面前？甚至因为距离太近，破碎的玻璃碴还划伤了他的眉框.........

 

Malekith恶狠狠的瞪着地上那只钢头的弓弩箭支，随即转头看向另一边.........带着仿佛从地狱传来般的诅咒声音

 

“Loki Laufeyson，你会下地狱的”


End file.
